fictionmayhemfandomcom-20200214-history
Basic things you need to know about Powers and Abilities
This page will be explaining various questions with answers you may need to know about Powers and Abilities & things you may have never known about them. What are Powers and Abilities? Power is the ability to do something or act in a particular way; the capacity or ability to direct or influence the behavior of others or the course of events. Ability is the possession of the means or skill to do something; talent, skill, or proficiency in a particular area. Is Creation, Destruction, and Manipulation are all the same thing? Despite the similarities, neither of them are the same thing and here's why. Creation involves creating objects out of nothing, Destruction (being the opposite of creation) involves destroying objects and reducing them to nothing, and Manipulation involves controlling things (such as elements, energies, concepts, laws, and etc., you name it). Similar to Creation, another ability related to that is called Recreation (which involves recreating destroyed objects from destruction) while for Destruction, similar to that is Erasure (which erases objects from existence and they cannot come back, not even from recreation). What are Passive and Active-based Powers? Passive-based Powers are: *Powers that are constantly active or used continuously *Powers that rely on instinct alone Active-based Powers are: *Powers that requires the user to focus and relies on the user's focus alone *Powers that can be used to sense things (such as people, objects, and etc.) and the effects of said powers remains active without further effort as long as the user maintains his consciousness What are Umbrella Powers? Umbrella powers are simply references for other powers or combine powers of the similar type under one power (ex: Omni-Creation is an umbrella power due to various forms of creation falls under this power). Umbrella powers are also considered to be the most common powers a lot of people easily recognize in fiction and is mandatory to create pages of said powers first before every other power. What are Limitations and how do we know when a fictional character has a limitation to the Powers and Abilities they possess? A limitation is a limiting rule, circumstance, and/or a restriction. How are limitations are supposed to be mentioned for a power a fictional character is supposed to be worded as follows: *Example: "Limited Power Absorption; Limited Time Manipulation; Limited Reality Warping" Also, the number of common examples that we can tell if a fictional character's powers and abilities have a limitation are listed below: *The fictional character's powers can manipulate a type of element (ex: Water) and the water from the inside of their bodies but they cannot control the water from other people's bodies (a simpler way of explaining this is that said powers can only affect themselves instead of others); this logic also applies for magic, energies, concepts, and etc. *The fictional character's powers can only be used for a limited time. *The fictional character's powers have a range limitation (this relates to conceptual-based powers such as time & other powers that affects the world around them such as space, reality, gravity, physics, and etc.). What are Resistances & Immunities, how are they related, and how do we know what level of resistance the fictional character should have (minor, normal, or high/immunity)? Well for starters, before we get right to it, we must first know the differences between resistance and immunity. Resistance is the inherent ability of an organism to resist harmful influences (such as disease, toxic agents, or infection) while immunity is basically having a high degree of resistance. So immunity would be related to resistance as its basically the same thing but to a greater extent and high resistance & immunity can be used interchangeably (though, high resistance would be more preferred as there is a lot of disconfirmations of characters having immunities to certain abilities due to misunderstandings occurring within the context the resistance of said powers was being explained from). Examples of the way resistances are supposed to be mentioned on the profiles for the fictional character are as follows: "Resistances: Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Immunity to Time Stop, High Resistance to Magic..." Now, for the level of resistance, here is how you can easily tell which level of resistance that each scenario would belong to. *Minor Resistance would involve the following: *Being minorly resistant to your opponent's powers, the negative effects from the environment around you, and the powers from special artifacts with signs of struggling. Also, the fictional character may receive some aftermath (the aftermath can also be severe) from being affected by said powers. Normal Resistance would involve the following: *Being resistant to your opponent's powers, the negative effects from the environment around you, and the powers from special artifacts with some signs of struggling. Also, the fictional character may receive little to no aftermath from being affected by said powers (even if the fictional character did receive any aftermath, it will only affect them to a minimal extent). High Resistance/Immunities would involve the following: *Being highly resistant or conceptually resistant to any powers (ex: being resistant to the concept of fire) with little to no signs of struggling. What should you avoid doing when adding Resistances & adding Powers and Abilities from characters you presumably researched? *Avoid the "If the character is resistant to Lava, then they should automatically have Lava Manipulation" logic because even though the character may be resistant to the element, it doesn't automatically mean the opponent who controls said element cannot find a way around that. *"Water Magic = Water Manipulation," "light projection = light manipulation," and "Any inducements = Manipulation of the specific power that is being induced onto the target" are examples of confusing 2 similar powers of being the same thing logic which you shouldn't do. This scenario tends to occur a lot when you research, create respect threads, and then most of you guys may accidentally misinterpret/misunderstand it and do this (this is an even worse problem when VS debating is involved and this would be one of the main sources of it). So remember to always avoid doing this. Is Energy Projection-related attacks and Energy Creation-related powers are the same things or different? If you thought that seeing fictional characters projecting energy as attacks are exactly the same as creating said energy, then I'm sorry to say this but you could not be any further from the truth. Energy Projection involves gathering pure energy (that already exists) from your body or from special artifacts you possess & launch it towards your targets (such as your opponents and objects) while Energy Creation involves creating different types of energy and that's it. So simply Energy Projection includes Energy Creation but the opposite is not true since a character who can create different types of energy are not automatically assumed to be able to use said energies in a form of projectiles.